


The Internal Fear of Intelligence

by Reagananimeclub



Category: Original Work
Genre: Annoying Main Character, Curses, Haunted Houses, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagine if you heard your cat talking about killing you, It'll get scarier later, Main Character is one of the worst persons ever, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Possibly haunted doll, She's that annoying, Terrifying realistic anthropomorphic animals, You will enjoy watching her suffer, just hang in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagananimeclub/pseuds/Reagananimeclub
Summary: You know those people who are so hateful, toxic and stupid that they misrepresent every single thing you believe in? Do you ever want to take those people, shove them in a snow globe and then violently shake the snow globe. Here's a fic where I do exactly that. This fic is partly based on disturbing people I've met online. This fic is also partly based on the human instinct to kill anything that rivals our superiority or intelligence. My first fic. Please read it.





	

# The Internal Fear of Intelligence

We thought we were safe for a while. My mother’s frequent check-ups showed she was reacting well to her new medication. We stopped worrying about her fainting around the house. Life returned to normal for a while. This was supposed to be the summer I went to look for colleges. I was still in between animal rights activism and something to do with writing. After all tumblr approved my works, if it was good enough for them someone would read what I wrote, right? My father of course disagrees with me. I can’t believe I have to face this abuse every single day. He can’t understand why I don’t want to become a nurse or a manager or get a business degree. I was practically being scarred by the mental and emotional abuse he gave me everyday. He’d ask me what I was planning for, for my future career. It made my skin crawl because I knew he was trying to control my life. Or worse he’d tell me to stop spending so much time on my computer. Like what? Did he want to take away the only crutch I had from my miserable life. He was so oppressive. My father could never understand me. Not the way all my supportive fans on tumblr understood me. He completely ignored my completely accurate self-diagnosed depression and bipolar disorder. Which was why I was completely shocked to learn what he told me next. 

“With your mother in this state and work being so hard, I think you should go stay with your grandparents in Iowa.” I stared at my father disgusted by the abandonment and betrayal. “You mean you’re sending me to God knows where in Idaho! You can’t ruin my life like this. I’m sixteen I can take care of myself!” My dad looked at me pityingly with perhaps a look of slight regret. “I know this is a change, but I’m worried I’ve been ignoring you too much. It’s not only that I can’t be here but I think this will help you. You’ve been devoting yourself to the internet. It’s almost obsessive. When was the last time you breathed fresh air? Went outside? Hung out with friends outside the internet.” I looked at him in total fury. “Dad it’s different now. Kids don’t hang out. Plus why do I need to face allergies when I can stay inside where it’s comfortable.” My “Dad” sighed. “Jessica that’s not the problem. I don’t like the websites you do go on. People on their make posts containing harsh language, and telling people to drink bleach? I’m worried for you. Your grandparents have already agreed to taking care of you over this summer. The plane for Des Moines is next week.” I looked at my father tears in my eyes. “I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.” I ran to my bathroom and pulled out the nearest razor I could find…

No I couldn’t do this. I spent nearly three hours weighing the pros and cons of my death. Then I decided I would remain strong, and instantly post my struggles on tumblr. Despite my constant protest, bickering and threatening my “father” forced me on the plane to Des Moines. The plane ride itself was dull boring. I was confronted with constant scenery of cows and fields of GMO processed poisons. My father silently did his crossword, while I brooded over being placed in middle of nowhere corn country. I bet I going to be surrounded by stupid misogynistic hillbillies and racists.

My father explained that my grandparents lived in a forested area of Iowa, about 15 miles close to the nearest farm which grew corn. They used to apparently do some farming but got too old, sold their land and know live with about 50 acres of wooded landscape, which was apparently a lot of land. After departing from the plane we were supposed to find two men that apparently helped my grandparents tend to the property.

My father had been given a brief description of both of the on the phone. Sure enough, there they were. At a distance they looked normal but up close they seemed a bit more peculiar. One was a tall man, about 6 ft 4, slightly pudgy and his face had a general unexplained sense of stupidity. He was bald with a square jaw, slight stubble and his eyes seemed a cloudy blue. His head reminded her of some egg. He looked like an egg. An tan egg in brown flannel. The other man was skinny with black hair that seemed to stick up. He had large bags under his eyes and looked like your average orange hoodied stoner.

“Hey there Mr. Bourroughs. I’m guessing this is little Jessica.” Orange Hoodie stoner extended his hand to shake with Jessica’s father. “I’m so thankful for you and my parents to taking her in.” They shook hands. “Ah no sweat. I’m sorry for your wife. I can’t imagine what you guys are going through right now.” My father shivered a bit. “Oh you know. We’re getting better. Day by day.” Hoodie stoner nodded.

I stood near my father fury burning in my very soul. I was going to be stuck in a car for one and a half hours with two potential predators. How could my own father do this to me? “Hey there Jessica.” Hoodie stoner looked at my. “My name’s Ashley. And this over here is Curtis.” He gestured towards the egg man who was apparently “Curtis”. We’re going to drive you over to the estate. Curtis and I help keep up with the property and help out in other ways with the house, so we’ll be living with you too.” I glared at him. What was with the name Ashley? Was he transgendered or something? “Hey Ashley.” I assumed Curtis didn’t talk because he lacked brain cells. “Is that a family name?” My father asked pensively. “Nope” Ashley replied cheerily. “I was named after Ashley Wilkes from Gone with the Wind.”

“Ah I see. That’s a classic.” Ashley’s face was difficult to read. “Well let’s get going Jessica. We mustn’t keep Grandma Hailey waiting.” Curtis nodded. “Car is over there.” That was Curtis’s first sentence. I looked over at her dad. Her father went over and patted her shoulder. I recoiled from it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
